


Pretty Little Girl

by GreenEyes-LovePies (None_of_your_fucking_business)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Brat Dean, Curious Dean, Extremely Underage, F/M, Female Dean, Gender or Sex Swap, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/None_of_your_fucking_business/pseuds/GreenEyes-LovePies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was perfect little doll in a Sunday dress. Tiny pink and gold perfection with big green eyes and a smatter of freckles. She was so clean, so pure, and so completely wrong for him.</p>
<p>Fill for SPNkinkbingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Girl

Benny had been working at the Singer Salvage and Auto Shop since he arrived in town eight months ago. The gruff owner, Bobby had taken one look at Benny’s burly frame and beefy arms and had proclaimed him hired. Benny’s easygoing nature and dedicated work ethic had kept him the job and won over Bobby’s even surlier partner, John Winchester. The two older men were happy to let Benny take over the jobs that were more physically demanding while they focused on rebuilding classic cars for a premium price.

A couple months after Benny was hired, John’s icy exterior thawed out enough to invite Benny over for Sunday dinner with his family. After scrubbing off as much of the motor oil that he could and throwing on a fresh button down shirt, Benny headed over to the Winchester house.

Mary Winchester, sweetly slim and beautifully blonde, met him at the door with a tiny brunette baby girl on her hip. “You must be Benny!” She greeted with a laugh, “I’m Mary and this here is Samantha.” She hitched the baby higher up on her hip with a bright smile.

“Pleased to meet ya, Mrs. Winchester.” Benny dipped his head at the baby, “And you too, Miss Sammy.”

“Only family gets to call her Sammy,” piped a child’s voice from the hallway.

She was the prettiest little thing Benny had ever seen. He felt it like a blow to the stomach, this raw burning attraction that was awfully, horribly wrong. Benny had a healthy appreciation for sex and got plenty of it. He had never been drawn to a child before. He had never seen a child like her before.

Her skin sparkled like gold dust in the light of the late afternoon sun streaming through the open door and caught on the waves of her honey colored hair, turning it into a shimmering halo around a face so perfect that God or the Devil must have lovingly crafted it by hand. Big green eyes sparkled with mirth and intelligence while her ripe, pink mouth smirked up at him. Benny felt his throat go dry and his pants grow tight.

“Deanna, don’t be rude!” Mary shot her oldest daughter a look from over her shoulder before turning back to Benny. “Sorry about that, she’s going through a phase.”

Deanna opened her mouth to retort before she was swept up into Bobby’s arms with a squeak of surprise that turned into a shrieking giggle. “I hate to break it to you, Mary but De’s not going through a ‘phase’, she’s always this ornery.”

“Uncle Bobby!!” Deanna tried to whine through her giggles. “I’m not orn-er-ree!”

Sighing, Mary stepped back to allow Benny fully into the house. “I guess Bobby’s right, she’s got her Daddy’s feisty temperament.”

Recovering slightly, Benny sent her a charming smile, “No disrespect intended, ma’am but from John has told me, you have a mighty fine temper too.”

“That’s true too,” Mary laughed. “God help us all!”

***

Beer in hand, Benny settled onto the couch next to Bobby. John was sprawled out in a well-loved recliner with his feet up, eyes not leaving the ballgame on the screen even as he caught the can of beer Benny tossed at him.

“Thanks, Benny.”

“No problem, brother.”

“He’s not your brother,” came that sweet, clear voice that he already knew would haunt him in his dreams. All three men turned to look as Deanna strolled into the room and threw herself onto the couch between Bobby and Benny. Peering up into Benny’s face, she continued, “Daddy doesn’t have any brothers. Not even Uncle Bobby, we just call him Uncle because he’s been Daddy’s best friend for, like, ever.”

“It’s just a term of endearment, honey.” Mary said, coming into the room and slipping onto John’s lap with a contented sigh. “And you best settle down and be a good girl or you’re going to bed like your sister.”

Deanna crossed her arms over her chest but wisely didn’t say anything that might get her sent to bed early, like a _baby_. She peeked up at Benny under her lashes to study him. He was a big man, bigger than Uncle Bobby, bigger than _Daddy_ even. He had a scruffy beard that would probably tickle like Uncle Bobby’s did when he kissed her cheek sometimes. She liked the way he smelled like her Uncle and Daddy, so familiar and comforting. She squirmed closer to him and smiled up at him, hoping to charm an extra helping of dessert out of the newcomer.

“Mebbe I could call you Uncle Benny?”

Benny felt his dick twitch to life in his jeans. “Well, I dunno, sugar. You’ve already got an Uncle.”

“Just because I have one Uncle, doesn’t mean I can’t have another!” She protested, sitting up on her knees and throwing her arms around Benny’s neck in a demanding hug. “I want you to be my Uncle too!”

At the contact, Benny felt his cock dribble precum into his underwear and darted terrified eyes to John.

“Looks like you’ve been adopted, Benny.” John chuckled, head resting against his wife’s. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Benny patted Deanna on the back lightly, before nudging her backwards. “Not at all, brother. I’d be happy to be an honorary Uncle, so long as Bobby doesn’t mind sharing the title.”

Bobby sent him a rare smile, “I don’t mind, anything to get outta babysitting duty once and a while.”

“Not a baby!!” Deanna complained, voice high with outrage. The angry flush that tinged her cheeks made her freckles glow in contrast.

Charmed despite himself, Benny smiled down at her. “Naw, little lady, you’re most certainly not.”

***

 

After that first night, Benny had a standing invitation to Sunday Dinner with the Winchesters (and Bobby). It quickly became clear that both of the little girls adored the big bear of a man and Benny often found himself rocking Sam to sleep while crooning out a lullaby, which led to soothing Deanna’s feelings of being left out. Luckily, it was pretty easy to turn the tide of her mercurial moods and a quick game of ‘Princess Says’ usually did the trick.

Benny had just put a sleeping Sam down in her crib and had turned to creep toward the door when Deanna stormed up to him, green eyes snapping with fire. Benny quickly held a finger to his lips, warning her to stay quiet and not wake her sister. The little girl hardly looked toward the crib before narrowing her eyes up at him, “You were gonna push me on the swing!” She accused in a whisper.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Benny tried to herd Deanna out the door of the nursery. “I know, angel. I’m sorry. I had to put Sammy down for your Mama, she’s still busy cleanin’ up the kitchen.”

If anything, Deanna’s face darkened. “Don’t call her Sammy.” She growled, stepping into him to poke her tiny finger into his stomach.

The innocent touch spread a burning heat through his lower belly, where her little finger had jabbed him. He took a step back. She advanced. “You’re always holding _her_ and singing to _her_. It’s always “Sammy this” and “Sammy that”. It’s not fair!” Cheeks flushed with temper and eyes glistening with angry tears, she glared up at him. Her breath hitched in her tiny chest as the first tear trickled down her cheek, “No one likes me best.”

Heart breaking and terribly aroused, Benny didn’t think about how he shouldn’t give in to her. He had grown accustomed to her frequent yet short-lived tantrums. He didn’t think about how it would be better to send her an easy smile and steer her out into the living room, so she could sit safely between Bobby and him on the couch and forget her bruised feelings. He couldn’t think, with all her tender perfection glaring up at him through her tears. So he didn’t think, he picked her up. “Shhhh, baby. That’s not true. It’s alright. Shhh.”

If Deanna was surprised when Benny swung her up onto his hip to cradle her close, she didn’t show it. Instead, she responded by tightening her coltish legs around him and burrowing closer still. As she did so, his hipbone pressed on something between her legs that made her pretty pink mouth fall open on a gasp. Eyes wide, she did it again.

Benny’s knees nearly buckled when he felt Deanna grind her tiny little pussy against his hip. He jerked his face away from where he had been pressing a soft kiss into her hair to stare down at the little temptress in disbelief. Her eyes were closed, a furrow creasing her brow in concentration as she chased the unexpected sensation. After a moment, she opened her eyes, apparently unsatisfied. “Do it again.”

Benny almost dropped her in his haste to put her down. He took two quick steps away from her, putting the crib between them, sleeping baby be damned. He shook his head, “No, De. That wouldn’t be right. You’re too young to-” He cut himself off at the way her eyes fired at being called young again. “It wouldn’t be right. It’s ok for you to feel those feelings yourself, but they’re private feelings. Do you understand?” Desperate, Benny sent her a pleading look. “Maybe you could talk to your Mama? Men don’t talk to little girls about this sorta thing, De. It just isn’t right.”

The seconds hummed by while she stared at him until he began to consider making a break for it and dashing by her into the relative safety of the living room. He was sure he could make up some excuse for running out of the baby’s room like there was a demon on his feels. Hell, they probably wouldn’t even ask questions when Deanna would come trailing after him, face dark. The eight year old was damned terrifying when she wanted to be. But just as he was gathering himself to move, her rigid stance softened.

“Okay, Uncle Benny. I’m sorry.” She smiled, just as soft as her posture. “I didn’t understand, is all.” She took a step backward towards the door, “We should go. Uncle Bobby is probably taking up the whole couch, dontcha think?”

Warily, Benny remained in his place behind Samantha’s crib. “You go ahead, angel. I’ll be right behind you.”

With a nod and a smile, Deanna turned and left the room. The whole latter part of their exchange was suspicious to Benny. He was a man who loved a good gamble and had learned to read people from an early age. De was not only accustomed to getting her way but it was in large part because she, too, knew how to hedge her bets. He vowed to be careful around her until this all blew over. However attractive he might find her, with her perfect angel’s face, satiny skin and sweet baby girl scent, he couldn’t act on it. He loved his job at Singer’s. He loved his friends and this little family that has adopted him. He didn’t want to lose all of that. Not even for a little slice of the forbidden fruit that dangled just within reach.

***

If Benny hadn’t been aware of just how cunning Deanna was, he might have thought she’d forgotten their little interlude in Sammy’s bedroom. The little girl had been acting normally for weeks. No inappropriate requests, no ‘accidental’ improper touches, no overtly knowing looks. If he had been anyone else, he might have let his guard down. As it was, he still stumbled on his righteous path and nearly fell into her trap.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Bobby and John had headed out that morning to go fishing. Bobby had opted to hang back at the garage and finish up a particularly challenging engine rebuild that was nearly complete. He had just been about to slide beneath the car to check out a few last details when Mary pulled up in front of the shop.

Curious, he strolled up to the car as Deanna rolled down the passenger side window. The furious wails of a baby boomed from the newly opened window and a harried Mary leaned over her daughter to look out at Benny with desperate eyes, “Hiya, Benny. Look, I know John’s off fishing with Bobby and normally, I wouldn’t even ask, but- well, Sam’s been colicky all day and kept us up most of the night. I gotta take her in to the doctor to see if they can help. The thing is, last time we went, it took _hours_ and De was so darned bored that she just couldn’t behave. It’s not her fault or anything, I mean, I’m an adult and even I was bored out of my mind. That, paired with poor Sammy screaming and- well, I would sure appreciate it if you could maybe watch her until her Daddy or I get back later.” As Benny drew in a breath to respond, Mary hurried on, “You can just pop a movie into the VCR in Bobby’s office. Really, Benny, she won’t be a problem. Will you, Deanna?” She pinned her daughter with a look.

“No, Mama. I’ll be a good girl. Please, Uncle Benny, can I stay with you? I _hate_ the doctor’s office. It smells funny and they always try to stick me with a shot, even when I’m not sick! Can I stay here? Can I?”

Faced with two pretty blonde’s and a screaming baby, Benny found himself nodding helplessly and opening the car door for Deanna to hop out. The skirt of her summer dress rode up to expose her creamy thighs for just an instant before sliding back into place. Benny swallowed a groan and looked at Mary, “Don’t worry about De, Mary. I’ll keep an eye on her. If ya’ll aren’t back before I’m done here, I’ll take her on home and stay until you get there. I know where the spare key is.”

All gratitude, Mary smiled at him before putting the car into drive. “Thanks so much, Benny. You’re a lifesaver.” The car began to roll forward, “Behave yourself, Deanna or no dessert later!!”

She stood there, a perfect little doll in a Sunday dress. Tiny pink and gold perfection with big green eyes and a smatter of freckles. She was so clean, so pure, and so completely wrong for him.

“Yes, Mama!” The little girl called, face tilted up toward Benny with a sweet smile.

Benny felt himself grow hard.

After setting Deanna up safely in Bobby’s office to watch an animated movie about a mouse coming to America, Benny retreated under the bowels of the car he had been working on before the trio had arrived.

As the minutes passed, Benny’s shoulders began to relax and the tight ball of need in abdomen had began to unwind. He could get through this. It was just a couple of hours. He would wrap up the work on the car, clean up a little and take De home. John or Mary would probably arrive shortly after that and Benny could make his escape. Maybe head over to the bar and find a nice willing blonde to fuck until he forgot the way of Deanna’s pretty pink dress and slid up her silky thighs. He wondered what color her panties were.

A warm weight draped itself across his lower belly, startling Benny so badly that he slammed his forehead soundly into the cars undercarriage. Swearing, Benny pushed himself out from under the car and looked down the length of his body to see Deanna, skirt hitched up high so that her legs could spread wide enough to straddle him. She grinned down into his gaping face before her mouth shifted into a frown of concern.

“Oh, no,” She crooned, “You hurt yourself.” She scooted herself up onto his chest so that she could lean down and kiss his reddened forehead. Pulling back slightly, smiled again. “There, all better.”

“De-Deanna!” Benny whipped it out, trying to mask his desperation with a sternness he didn’t feel. “Get off of me right this instant or I’m telling your Mama.”

The smile turned feline, “Telling my Mama what, Uncle Benny?” She pushed her hips backwards to settle her firm little ass against his steely erection and rocked. “Tell her how you made me feel so good?” She let out a little moan, grinding harder when she found an angle she liked. “Tell her how much you liked the taste of me?” She fell forward again and smashed her mouth to his gracelessly, licking at the seam of his mouth with a tiny kitten tongue.

Something inside Benny snapped, wound so tightly with the feel of her hot little pussy scorching his belly and her wet candy pink mouth slurping hungrily at his. Her words echoed in his ears, _feelsogood_ and _tasteme_ playing over and over until he went mad with the wanting of her.

He fisted his hands in her hair, firm yet gentle enough not to hurt her, and plunged his tongue into her mouth. As she gasped, equal parts delighted and surprised, he used his tongue again to fuck lewdly into her mouth. Riding on instinct and being the competitive little girl she was, Deanna latched onto his tongue and sucked.

He saw red. His hands released her hair of their own accord to slam down onto her hips and grip them _tighttighttight_ as he forced her tiny doll-like body back to straddle his angrily leaking cock. Just barely remembering not to grip her so tightly she bruised, he used his leverage to grind her down hard onto the rock hard bulge in his jeans. He rutted against her, a mindless animal until her pretty whimpers penetrated the fog in his brain.

“Unh-unh-unh!” Her voice was high, incoherent. Her eyes were wide and glazed with shock.

“Do ya like that?” She could feel the deep rumble in his chest through the hands she had braced there for leverage. “You like me giving you whatcha need, De?”

Deanna cried out as he thrust up against her tender pussy particularly hard, the coarse fabric of his jeans abrading her untouched skin through the delicate cotton of her panties.

Benny caught the edge of pain that tinged her voice and face and stilled his hips immediately, cursing himself. “Oh, De. Baby. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He crooned it to her as he cradled her in his arms and stood, carrying her into the office to sit on the couch with her still loosely straddling his lap. “Are you alright, honey? Did I hurt ya?”

The little girl let her eyes go wet, knowing Benny’s weakness for tears and peered up at him mournfully. “I- I’m not sure.” She scooted off of his lap and spread her legs for him, revealing pristine white panties. “Do you think you could check, Uncle Benny? It stings a little.”

Hating himself because there was no way he could bring himself to say no, Benny nodded his head with a jerk. He reached up with hands stained with grease and motor oil and tugged those virginal little panties down her soft golden thighs slowly. Eyes trained on her center as he slowly revealed the perfect dewy pink center of her that had kept him up at nights, that had fueled his fantasies for months, whether he had been fucking up into his fist or into the wet depths of the faceless women he’d had for the night.

He could see where his rough treatment of her had reddened the delicate skin of her outer lips. He reached out a stained finger to gently stroke the sore spot.

Her breath rushed out as though he had shocked her and her legs twitched together before springing open again. Her full mouth was open and panting when he tore his gaze from where he pet to her to her face. “Yes,” She panted, “That feels better. Please, Uncle Benny. More.”

“Here?” He asked, stroking softly at another red mark. She nodded. “And here?” Another nod. As he went to move again, he brushed the damp inner core of her and she hissed, jumping in surprise. _So sensitive_ , he thought, almost delirious with desire. “Does that hurt, baby?”

Deanna started to shake her head and then her calculating little mind caught up with her, causing her to nod slightly, trying to appear hesitant but Benny understood the way she worked all to well and smiled wickedly.

“Well then, I’ll just have to kiss it and make it better, won’t I?”

Green eyes wide as his smiling mouth began to descend toward her hot, achy center; the little girl’s chest began to heave as she panted in anticipation. Hoping to torment her as she had tormented him, Benny inched closer so slowly that her pants turned to desperate whimpers and her hips arched towards his mouth with little aborted thrusts that she couldn’t do anything to control. Finally relenting, because he just couldn’t stand it anymore, Benny dropped his mouth to her firm baby soft cunt.

Deanna’s head fell back onto the arm of the couch with a thunk as his tongue slipped out to part her folds, bathing her damp skin until it was slick and wet. He groaned deeply at the sweet innocent taste of her, fusing his mouth around the whole of her and lapping smoothly from her taint to her tiny clit in firm easy motions. Deanna keened for him, her head tossing wildly from side to side and her legs coming up to wrap hard around his head, firmly pushing his face deeper into her pussy. He went willingly, smothering himself in the untouched perfection of her, drinking her in as though he could ever, ever get his fill.

As the little girl gulped for air above him, Benny stiffened his tongue and plunged it inside her causing her to sit up with a wail, fisting her tiny hands in his hair and humping madly against his face, head thrown back. “Please,” she sobbed, desperately. “Please, Uncle Benny. Pleasepleaseplease _please!”_

Benny wanted to shout his pleasure from the rooftops, he wanted to wrench the sweet creature onto his lap and shove his hard dick into her virgin pussy and fuckfuckfuck her as screamed again and again, he wanted to come so badly he could almost taste it behind the oh-so-sweet honey of Deanna on his tongue. He wanted to keep eating her and eating her until she was all his, only his from now until forever. He wanted her. He wanted all.

Panting as madly as she was, he pulled his face back to watch his index finger prod bluntly at her sopping wet baby cunt. The contrast of her innocent soft pink flesh and his large, work stained fingers made his dick leak precum messily into his pants. Swearing, he reached down with one hand to release his straining erection from his jeans.

Mind clearing somewhat from the brief reprieve, Deanna brought her head back down to see what he was doing. She whimpered when she saw the angry red organ spring out from his pants, “Oh, Uncle Benny. Do you hurt too?”

Unable to bear the thought of losing access to her pussy for even a moment just yet, Benny shook his head. “Naw, angel. It just needs some attention, is all. Got all sad being locked up inside my jeans and wanted to come out and play. Just like your pretty kitty wanted to too.” He swirled one finger tip at her opening. “Now I want you to relax, sweetheart. Okay? This is gonna feel real good.”

As the tip of his finger breached her unspoiled flesh, she cried out and he dropped his mouth back down onto her tiny cunt to lap and nibble at her baby sized clit. Not daring to push in any farther and break her hymen, Benny was content to thrust the barest inch of his finger into her as his mouth devoured the flesh around it. Spurred on by her wild cries of unbridled passion and the way she greedily humped his face with no concept of inhibition, he reached his other hand down to squeeze his aching cock once before stroking it roughly, the way eased by the copious amounts of precum that had been leaking out of it since she first straddled him out in the bay.

He knew she was almost there when her body began to lock up around him and her whimpers and cries turned to guttural little grunts. It was the sight of her body bowing back at an almost unnatural angle, mouth stretched open in a silent scream that did him in. He came so hard, his vision grayed out around the edges, spurt after spurt overflowing the confines of his fist and soaking into the dingy brown fabric of the couch beneath them. He stayed there, panting hotly against her darkly pink and obviously used little pussy until his brain began to clear. Tenderly, he laid a soft kiss to her tiny cunt, overcome with a swamping love for this little girl who was so obviously wrong for him in so many ways, yet helpless to resist her.

She mewed, like a kitten and uncurled her spine to peer down at him with large, sleepy green eyes. “Mmmm,” She murmured, “It doesn’t hurt anymore, Uncle Benny.” She smiled. “You made it all better.”

Defeated, helpless and so horribly happy, Benny returned the smile. “I’m glad, princess.”

Her smile grew on her pretty, orgasm flushed face. "There's only one way it could be even better."

"Oh? And how's that, princess?" He knew her, he knew what was coming.

"Next time," His angel murmured, "I get to taste you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was my first fill for the SPNKinkBingo, my first SPN fic at all, actually. Though I am a die-hard Destiel shipper, this square jumped out at me, grabbed me by the throat and practically wrote itself. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
